


Just a Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dom Lucifer, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam figures it's safe to walk in the tiny town - I mean how scary could the streets in Kansas really be? He'll be sure to not make that mistake again. </p><p>(Be sure to read tags/warnings!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Roleplay

The alleyway was completely dark – Sam knew better than to be walking so early in the morning alone. But this was the quickest way back to the bunker and Dean had already gone home for the evening with the car. Plus, it wasn’t like this part of Kansas was all that dangerous – at least that’s what he thought before the large body came from around the trashcan, slamming him to the ground.

Before Sam could put up a fight, the attacker flipped him to his stomach, one hand on his throat, the other pressed a wet rag over his nose and mouth.

_‘Chloroform,’_

Was Sam’s last thought before his vision greyed out and he lost consciousness.

Sam woke in another cold, dark place. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound behind his back with rope. There was a thin blanket underneath him – its scratchy texture alerted him to the fact that he was naked from head to toe save for a blindfold of some sort – it felt like a handkerchief – around his head. He shook his head, rubbing it on the blanket to get it off.

  
A sharp sting across his bare ass stilled his struggles.

Opening his dry mouth, Sam began to plead,

“Please, I can pay you – I can give you anything, just please lemme go.”

The laugh of his attacker echoed through the room – it sounded like the room was cement of some sort. Sam felt more than heard footsteps walking away from him; each one reverberated through his sternum, pressed hard to the ground.

He heard his attacker slap something and then a grunt,

“Please, not again.”

Wait. He knew that voice.

“Dean?”

The room went silent save for breathing. There was a rustle and a clearing throat before,

“Sam! My god, that’s you?”

“Where the hell are we? Who took us?”

“I—I don’t know. I got grabbed out of the car and woke up here, I—Are you okay?”

There was another smack and Dean cried out,

“Don’t you fucking hurt him!” Sam snarled, fighting his bonds. This time the slap was against his cheek. A large, firm hand cupped his jaw.

“You are not going to scream. In fact – If you cry out, I will hurt him. And the same goes for him crying out, do you understand me, _Dean?_ ” The intruder’s voice was full of venom, deep and dominant.

“Yes, sir,” Dean growled.

Sam’s throat clicked before he answered, “Yes, sir.”

The intruder patted his head and Sam’s lip curled into a snarl at the demeaning action. He heard the man rise and walk away, then a door opening. When it shut, the room was silent once more.

“Sam, are you alright?” Dean asked softly.

Sam smiled a little. “I’m good, De. How about you? He hasn’t hurt you, right?”

“No, no. Just a few slaps… Do you know who it is?”

Sam shook his head before remembering Dean probably couldn’t see him, “Not a clue.”

The door opened again, silencing both men.

Their attacker knelt next to Sam – he could hear the slow, steady breaths the man was taking.

Sam jumped when he felt the calloused palm that had previously smacked him land lightly on his ass, gripping and squeezing, pulling at him to bare his most private parts. Sam shifted, attempting to wiggle away without drawing too much attention to himself. The attacker noticed, however, and smacked the spot he was just grabbing.

“Put your knees under yourself. Show me your ass.”

Sam shook his head, gritting his teeth, “No way in hell.”

Another sharp smack. “Do it.”

Sam heaved a breath, he didn’t want to – he hated obeying even on a good day – but this guy wasn’t playing around.

So he shifted, getting his knees underneath his waist. He lifted up, exposing his ass and pressing his chest and face to the scratchy blanket.

“Good boy.” The intruder whispered, stroking over Sam’s curved spine. His hands went back to Sam’s ass, spreading him open with one wide hand before thumbing over Sam’s hole.

Sam shuddered at the cold fingers, revulsion mixing with arousal in a way he’d never experienced before.

  
“Don’t you dare hurt him.” Dean snapped. Sam scowled under the blindfold.

“You – You can see?” Sam whispered.

“Y—Yeah.” Dean answered, stuttering.

“Of course he can see – he’s behaved all evening. You, Sam, have not.” The intruder replied, pressing the pad of his finger against Sam’s hole once more.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam snapped, fighting the urge to lean into the finger.

“I think you know.”

Sam struggled against the bonds again, praying his arousal wouldn’t give him away. “No, I don’t!”

The finger at his hole was removed – and replaced just as quickly, now slick with warm lube. The assailant pressed his finger in slowly, chuckling darkly when Sam’s body willingly opened.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“No!” Sam spat, thinking of every disgusting thing he could to try and keep his erection down.

“Just let it happen, Sam. It’s easier.” Dean’s voice was soft – defeated.

  
“Are you kidding me? Not a chance!” Sam spat in response, biting back the groan of pleasure when the finger pressed deeper into him.

The attacker laughed, working loose Sam’s hole despite his struggle. He slipped a second finger in, rubbing against Sam’s prostate.

  
Sam groaned, shifting back against the attacker’s fingers. “Please – I – I can’t…” He whispered.

“Of course you can. You were made for this, pretty boy.”

Sam gave a defeated sob, arching back onto the assailant’s fingers. “Please – Please! “ He heard himself begging, unaware that the words even came out of his mouth.

  
“That’s it, Sam. Give in.” The assailant’s lips pressed against Sam’s lower back, just above the curve of his ass.

“Please, please don’t do this,” Dean said softly as Sam mewled at the touches.

“Why not?” The assailant responded, pressing a third finger in, “He clearly loves it.”

“Come on! That’s my little brother!” Dean snarled. “Leave him alone!”

The fingers left Sam’s ass and he whined again, wiggling around with need.

“I know what you two get up to in your spare time – don’t try to deny it. You’ve got no place to tell _me_ to stop after what you did to Sam a week ago.”

Sam whimpered – how did he know?

“Sir, please… I need you.” He said quickly, trying to distract the assailant from Dean.

“You need me?” The assailant’s cool hand was on Sam’s back before he realized he’d approached him. “Tell me how much.”

“A—A lot. You’re so sexy, please, give it to me.” Sam stuttered, flushing from his hairline to his chest.

“I think you can do better.”

“Please! I need your cock,” Sam muttered through gritted teeth. He hung his head, breathing in shakily, “I’m so hard for you.”

The stranger laughed, stroking Sam’s burning cheek. “Good boy.”

Sam heard him circle his body before he felt two cool, slicked fingers push past his entrance once more. Sam moaned in immediate response, his body relaxing around the intrusion.

His assailant worked him open with a ruthless efficiency, paying no attention to Sam’s moans and pleas.

  
When the blunt end of the stranger’s cock replaced his fingers, Sam practically sobbed in pleasure. He heard Dean next to him, moaning softly, and knew he was watching.

“Please,” Sam begged, “please sir, let me see.”

The stranger laughed. “What do you think, Dean? Has he been good enough to see?”

Sam’s head whipped around to where he knew Dean was, attempting to make his expression as innocent and pleading as he could with the stranger fucking him into the floor.

“I think he’s got just a little more proving to do.”

And what would you suggest?” The stranger asked, his hips stuttering as he spoke.

“I—I’m in no place to suggest, sir.” Dean stuttered.

Sam groaned, frustrated. “What the fuck, Dean? Are you working with him?” He spat. He felt betrayed: how could his own big brother work with someone to do this to him?

“You don’t get it, Sammy.” Dean’s weak voice pulled him back to consciousness.

  
“Bullshit I don’t.” Sam snapped, groaning when the stranger’s cock rubbed over his prostate. “Come on, please, please sir. I need to see.” He gasped out.

The stranger pulled out quickly, causing Sam to gasp and writhe. He placed a cool palm on Sam’s lower back, rubbing. “Shh now, pet. Breathe.”

Sam closed his eyes, letting the relaxing stroke of the stranger’s fingers calm him. He felt the silken slick tip of the stranger’s cock nudge his lips and responded immediately, letting his mouth go slack.

He couldn’t hide the smile that curved his lips around the stranger’s cock when the head slipped onto his tongue. The unique taste he knew so well – ozone and fresh rain – electricity that sent tingles everywhere that mattered. He sucked eagerly, bobbing his head along the stranger’s length.

When the blindfold was pulled from his eyes, Sam looked up, smiling as well as he could when he met Lucifer’s gaze. Lucifer was smiling down at him, a gentle hand on his hollowed cheek. “Good boy, Sam.” He said softly, his voice bringing forth goosebumps on Sam’s skin.

He freed Sam’s arms from behind his back and pulled his cock from Sam’s mouth, nudging him onto all fours.

Sam looked over at Dean and smiled softly. He was stretched out on his stomach, completely nude, with his legs spread wide open. Though he had his head turned to watch their Dom fuck Sam, Dean was the perfect vision of submission, his arms twisted behind his back in a reverse prayer position.

Sam had to laugh every time he or Dean were commanded into that position. It was called in most circles the ‘pray to hell’ position – the irony wasn’t lost on their Dominant fallen angel.

Sam’s chuckle was cut short when Lucifer grabbed his ass again. “You were a very good actor tonight, Sam… Come over here and suck him off, Green Eyes,” He commanded as he slipped back inside Sam.

Dean rose quickly, crawling over to Sam. He pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before dropping down onto his back, lifting his head enough to suck Sam’s tip into his mouth. Lucifer picked up a quick pace, holding Sam’s wide hips as he angled his thrusts at his prostate.

Sam moaned, shuddering at the dual sensations: Dean’s plump, perfect lips providing just the right amount of stimulation on his cock and Lucifer’s thick, veined cock rubbing over his prostate at just the right angle to reduce him to a quivering mess.

He began to whimper, pleading with both Dean and Lucifer, his fingers gripping the dirty blanket underneath his fingers. “Please… Let me come.” He panted, shivering from head to toe.

Lucifer laughed, rubbing Sam’s hip. “No, you wait until I’ve finished, Pet.”

Sam whined softly but said nothing more; Lucifer’s words were final.

Lucifer’s hips began to snap against Sam’s ass, soft grunts like music to his ears. In response, Dean shifted, taking as much of Sam’s cock as he could manage – it didn’t matter if he choked, as long as baby brother was satisfied.

Sam’s jaw went slack, but no sounds came out – he’d begun getting that floaty, lightheaded feeling he chased every time they had sex like this. He could feel Lucifer still pounding into him, the throbbing, thick cock head slipping over his prostate on every inward thrust, but could do nothing but shift with each thrust – let Lucifer use him as he pleased.

Lucifer leaned over, stretching his long, lean body over Sam’s back. “Come on, Sammy,” he whispered, “come in big brother’s mouth for me.”

Sam’s body shuddered, unable to resist the command of his Dom. He could feel Lucifer filling his ass as he filled Dean’s mouth, the cool slick of Lucifer’s come contrasting the overheated, tingling sensation racing through his body due to his orgasm.

Sam’s utter disconnect from his body didn’t matter, even when his arms gave out. Had Lucifer and Dean not grabbed him, he would have smashed his nose on their dungeon floor.

  
“Hey, Sam, come back to me,” Lucifer’s voice sounded far off, echo-ey.

“Hm?”

“Shh, no need to talk, pet. Just lean back into my arms.” Sam felt Lucifer pull out, and suddenly Dean’s hands were all over him, guiding him backwards into Lucifer’s grip.

Lucifer rose easily, lifting Sam bridal style despite their size difference. He was murmuring compliments and praises in Sam’s ear, but Sam was unable to take in much of it at all – he could hear the words and they made him feel important, but the actual vowels and sounds didn’t matter. His Dom was praising him, the tone, the touches, _that_ was what mattered.

Sam could feel himself being carried through the bunker, feel the weight of Dean pressing on his shoulder, looking at him with a tender gaze. Lucifer laid him on their shared king sized bed, saying something to Dean that Sam didn’t quite catch.

He understood though, when Dean pulled the blanket over their nude bodies and curled into bed with him. “He’ll be right back.” Dean whispered; his voice was always able to pull Sam back to earth.

  
“Tired.”

“He said you can sleep, Sammy. You did beautifully tonight. Did you enjoy it?”

“Loved it… Thank you, De.”

“Thank Luci… He okayed it.”

Sam smiled a little and turned his head, brushing his lips against Dean’s gently. “Where’d he go?”

“To get us food and water. Sleep. He’ll wake you when he gets back.”

Sam sighed softly, still smiling. “I’m glad you gave him a chance, De.”

“I will always trust your instinct, Sammy… You trusted him. You loved him. So I do too.”

Sam smiled tiredly, holding Dean close. “He’s perfect for us.”


End file.
